Minato
Description Minato is 5'7", he has black balding hair and brown eyes. He has several tattoos across his body. His vac Suit is black leather, that has been repurposed as the underskin for an exo suit. His go-to drink is coke and dresses in an open collar suit at parties and clubs. Background * Expert: Once per hour, the expert can reroll a failed skill check. The second roll must be used even if worse than the first. * Technician: Technicians keep an advanced world's technology running and its populace healthy. Some focus on inanimate tech, while others are medical experts who use sophisticated devices to keep their fellow humans in repair. Some sort of technical expert is all but indispensable on any expedition due to the need for repairs. * Pilot: Frontier pilots are often forced to deal with jobs that might be fobbed off on specialists aboard the ships of richer owners. The best of them can fix almost anything that might break aboard a ship, and then drill it out to the next star single-handedly. This technical versatility makes them useful dirtside as well. Minato used to be a part of Pacificas Formula 1 racing but left after his debut race in the new grav cars. the teams were as follows: * Azmecya Pharmaceuticals: The Azmecyan Venom Snakes * Petrikov Energy Technologies: The Iron Drudges * Austar Private Military: The Flying Boomerangs * Nyhon Heavy Industries: The Rising Suns * Makahiki Astronautics: The Makihiki Thunderwaves Gear * Metatool: This wrist-mounted housing contains a myriad of small, useful tools designed to handle the widest possible range of technical needs. While a metatool is too limited to handle major jobs, it is usually sufficient to manage jury-rigged repairs and temporary fixes until the tech has time to apply a larger wrench to the problem. * Vacc Suit: The standard tech level 4 vacc suit is designed to allow the wearer to survive in both hard vacuum and on most inhospitable planetary surfaces. The suit protects against ordinary levels of cosmic radiation and provides a temperature-controlled atmosphere. Vacc suits are equipped with radios that have a ten kilometer range. A vacc suit oxygen tank weighs 1 encumbrance, included with the weight of the suit, and provides oxygen for six hours. * Type A Powercell: One of the few standardized artifacts inherited from before the Silence, power cells are small cylindrical objects designed to take and hold electrical charges. Type A cells are usually used for personal equipment, and type B cells for vehicles and heavy gear. The engineering for the cells is substantially different, and they cannot be exchanged or recharge each other without a trained tech’s modifications or a converter unit. * Compad: standard handheld communicator, capable of everything a modern cellular phone can accomplish. In the absence of a modern comm grid, it can reach other compads within one kilometer.(Ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgN_xIHqLUA) * TL4 Shield: Shields lower the armor class of users by 1 point against primitive weapons of tech level 3 or less. Advanced tech level 4 varieties also function against projectile weapons of tech level 3 or less. * 2x TL2 Revolvers: Revolvers are quite popular on frontier worlds, as the weapons are extremely reliable and can be repaired and manufactured even by primitive metallurgists. Some revolver variants are specially built to handle atmospheres that would destroy more fragile weapons. * TL4 Laser Rifle: Laser rifles are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multi-frequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * Sniper Rifle: Sniper Rifles require a steady rest and a full round of 10 seconds of aiming to be fired at best efficiency. * Powered Katana: made from a reforged vibro machete by Hattori Hanzo and fixed by Spraeve * Combat Field Uniform: Combat uniforms are the standard TL4 combat dress for military and elite security units. A metaplast overlay on sintered microceramic plates, it absorbs impacts, thermal shocks, and shearing blows very well, while being substantially lighter than woven body armor. * Postech Toolkit: Containing a wide range of necessary tools for a particular skill set, toolkits can handle most any job that doesn’t require a fullscale shop or lab. Most toolkits are specialized, and not terribly useful when turned towards other purposes. It might be possible to use one in place of another for simple jobs, but even that is liable to suffer at least a -1 penalty on the skill check. * 545 Universal Credential Units Skills Notable Feats * Taken: '15/1/3244 His wife pregnant wife Yuki was kidnapped * '''Homegrown Terrorist: '''17/02/3264, Minato and Saiid, created a homemade bomb to distract OQSET Guards when stealing File CM116143 * '''Divine Wind: '''5/3/3264, destroyed a fighter wing by accelerating to ramming speed. * '''Drive Angry: '''15/3/3264, ran over four gangbangers on Ingigerd * '"Only worry about your future": '''17/3/3264 set Taui'hi up with an old friend fromhis days at F1: Akoni Lahea * '''Pugilist: '''17/3/3264, took way too long killing a gangster in hand to hand combat * '''2 Fast, 2 Furious: 7/4/3264, became the fastest man alive on the Pacifican street-racing circuit. * '''Oil Spill: '''18/5/3264, accidentally dumped the Dauntless' fuel supplies in drive space following a navigation mishap. Category:Humans Category:PCS